


head over heels and all the way down

by fictionalcandie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius didn't fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	head over heels and all the way down

They call it falling, because most people seem to stumble into love by accident.

Sirius Black is not most people, and he’s totally and utterly in love with James Potter, but he didn’t fall.

Far, far from it.

If love were the ocean at the bottom of the cliff off of which one falls, when one trips their way unintentionally into love, well — Sirius studied that cliff, carefully, for a very long time, and then he took a flying leap off it and dove right down deep to the bottom of that ocean.

It’s probably the stupidest thing he will ever do, and Sirius knows it; they’re not even out of school and James is half gone over Lily Evans already, likely to marry her and have about a dozen babies just as soon as he possibly can. Sirius, though, has never claimed to be _smart_ — _intelligent_ , he will throw in the face of anyone who challenges him, but that’s not the same as smart — and he can’t even bring himself to care that it proves his stupidity.

Not when James is so wholly and completely _James_.

Sirius has never needed more of a reason than that.

He never will.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here on LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/65959.html) or [here on DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/65475.html).


End file.
